Harry Potter and his Curse of the Clothes
by Blondejoke101
Summary: A mix of Harry Potter and elements from The Simpsons. I hope you enjoy.


A/N The song I chose is from a The Simpsons episode. I think it is called See My Vest. The name of the episode I herd it on is Everybody Singing and Dancing. Don't quote me on this stuff because I may be wrong. There is also one of Bart's catchphrases in here which will be underlined. The song is bolded. So, enjoy, this will be hellarious... I HoPe.

*&*

Harry and Voldemort were pacing around each other, wands pointing at each other, and talking to each other. It was the final battle and each were waiting for the right moment. Voldemort waiting to see what feeble attempts to save himself Harry would make. Harry waiting to be able to say the three words that were his only hope, remembering the conversating he had with Fred and George before the battle.

*&*Flashback*&*

"Harry, the battle is about to start."

"We need to tell you about a spell we came across accidently-"

"that'll help defeat Voldemort"

"Well, not really, but if you use the spell-"

"Voldemort will break into a song."

"But at the end you will essentially defeat Voldemort."

"To preform the spell, all you have to do is point your wand at him and say 'Eat My Shorts!' He will break out into a song. Then all you do is at the end of the song you say 'I really like the vest' and Voldemort will have his powers taken away from him perminantly and he will become a squib. With no hope of cure."

"Fred, George, I am glad you came up with a spell but how did you guys test it?" Harry asked Fred and George wairally, thinking the spell might not work, well, how were they to test it safely?

"Like we said we came across it accidently-"

"When we were arguing-"

"And lets just say Fred won't be that much of a help tonight."

*&*End Flashback*&*

"Any last words, Potter?"

"Yeah, Eat... My... SHORTS!!!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Et toi? (And You?)"

"You know, I feel a song coming on:

**_S_ome men hunt for sport,  
others hunt for food.  
The only thing I'm hunting foooor...** besides Potter,  
**is an outfit that looks gooood. **

**Seeee myyy vest, see my vest,  
made from real gorilla chest.  
Feel this sweater, there's no better  
than authentic irish setter.  
See this hat, t'was my cat.  
My evening wear vampire bat.**"

At this point all fighting had stopped and everyone was looking at Voldemort. Every time he said a new article of clothing, he would point his wand at the various body part where the article of clothing should go and it would appear there. Everyone was stunned.

"**These white slippers are albino African endangered rhino.**"

Harry started to giggle. That last part had to be a toung twister.

"**Grizzly bear, underwear.  
Turtle's necks, I've got my share.  
Berret of poodle, on my noodle,  
it shall rest.**"

Harry was laughing hard by now. Try imagining Voldemort in a poodle hat. Funny, right? Well Harry wasn't just imagining it, he was seeing it.

"**Try my red robin suit,  
comes one breast or two.  
See my vest. See my vest.  
Seee my veeest.**"

Voldemort tried to use his wand as a cane and as a result fell over. Up untill then Harry was struggling to stand up but when this happened it made Harry laugh so hard that he fell down, clutching his sides and laughing.

"**Liiiike my loafers?  
Former gophers.  
But a greyhound fur tuxedo would be best.  
So let's prepair these dogs.  
Use two for matching clogs.**"

Harry was rolling around on the ground

"**See my vest. See my vest.  
Oh, pleeeease won't you  
seeee myyyy veeeest?**"

He almost missed his line, the song was so funny. But, he was able to get it out. "**I really like the vest!**"

Voldemort came to himeself and his words were a low hiss. "How dare you make a fool out of me, Potter. Avada Kedavra!!!"

Harry was still laughing so hard he couldn't get up and he couldn't defend himself. But he didn't need to, Voldemort's spell wouldn't work. Voldemort was enraged: "What did you do to me Potter!?!"

Harry was struggling to get to his feet. He was still laughing so hard. Voldemort's usually white face had turned red with rage and probable embarassment. When Harry saw Voldemort's face and heard what he said, he totally gave up and fell back down and laughed even harder. It was a miricle that he could get his next words out. They were invaded many times by badly surpressed laughs.

"I_..._ took... away... your powers... with no hope... of getting... them... back!!! Stupefy!!!"

Voldemort was finished and was made to go to a muggle jail. Then Voldemort was taken to the local funny farm in a huggable jacket because he kept ranting about wands and such and the guards didn't know what he was talking about. From there they gave him a mercy death because he went insane.

The rest of the wizarding world was at peace for a long time after. Want the reason why the evil monster didn't "Sprout a head more vicious than before" (Snape's words in HBP)? Because they were scared of Harry Potter and his 'curse of the power stripping clothes'.


End file.
